People
Deities [[Alilia|'Alilia']]' '''the Embodiment of Creation The goddess Alilia is heralded as the supreme being of all creation by the believers of the Wills. When she first visited Ilderon she left a strict set of guidelines to Notherild's servants on how to treat her creations. 'Notherild the Unspoken One [[Emira|'''Emira]] Regent of Creation Emira is known as the World Walker, and is historically known to make visits to the material plane. The followers of the Spoken Wills regard Emira as the living avatar of Alilia. They treat every word spoken by her as holy scripture to obeyed and followed. [[Renaltuh|'Renaltuh']] Gatekeeper of the Bridge As gatekeeper to the Bridge, and the warden of deceased souls, Renaltuh is often viewed as the polar opposite of Emira. Many rumor that the goddess, who is never suppose to leave the underworld, often masquerades around in the world of mortals stirring up chaos and conflicts to provide herself with entertainment while she waits for eternity to pass. [[Dimdeth|'Dimdeth']]' '''the Forger of Hakshuns Dimdeth is the god of envy and civilization. He was one of the original servants of Notherild, and served as a guide to the Milserii nations of Galken much in the same way as Emira guided the dorii. Dimdeth was worshipped as the patron deity of the Kyic Empire before it was eventually destroyed by the Shatterers and Sunserii nations. [[Deldeth|'Deldeth']]' Father of Secrets Deldeth has manipulated humanity into countless wars serving his own need. He exploited rifts in the demi-plane of the Bridge in order to create demons and manners of unnatural creatures that he set loose on Ilderon. [[Delmiltis|'''Delmiltis]] the Spoken Soul Delmiltis is a worshiped spirit among the followers of Daranthel. He is said to have been a mortal milserii so in tuned and understanding of his own soul, that he removed himself out of the tumultuous cycle of life and death. While the dreaded historical Shatterers learned most of their deadly arts from the lesser deity, Gendoi, it is said that Gendoi and the other Shatterers learned how to manipulate a mortal soul from having a fateful encounter with Delmiltis. [[Gendoi|'Gendoi']]' '''the Shatterer Through practice and study, mankind learned how to use magic. Gendoi however, is responsible for teaching mankind how to abuse magic. Gendoi was the most loyal lesser deity to Notherild, and when he patron fell, he dedicated himself to avenging his patron by destroying everything that remained on Ilderon. The most tragic and horrific events that have happened throughout history have been caused by Gendoi's followers known as the Shatterers. [[Herfir|'Herfir']]' the Verse of the End Herfir is a powerful being locked away in the Bridge. He is sung about in the Forgotten Song. The few remaining believers in the obscure religion believe Herfir's coming signals the end of the world. [[Heimel|'''Heimel]]' '''the Verse of Hope Heimel is the brother of Herfir and is said to also be locked away in the Bridge, where he fights an eternal battle against his brother for the fate of the world. The few remaining believers in the Forgotten Song believe Heimel's unfaltering spirit to stop his brother is the spirit of life that keeps the world alive. [[Galesong|'Galesong']]' Ascended of Air Galesong was the first mortal of Ilderon to Ascend to godhood. In his Ascension, he last a large patch of the earth eternally ablaze. He holds an incomparable control over storms. Followers of the Four Ascended worship him as a deity as great as Alilia or greater.. [[Umia|'''Umia]] Ascended of Water Umia is the second Ascended and most likely the most revered amongst The Four Ascended. She established a temple inside of the capital Ardor, and regular visits it to give her clergy direction and guidance. [[Valerear|'Valerear']]' '''Ascended of Earth Valerear is the third Ascended. Valerear was the only one of the Four Ascended to appear in history and immediately disappear. After he obtained godhood and saved Alilnegi, there are no recorded events of Valerear fighting in any other military conflicts. While Valerear generally has less followers than the other Ascended, he is said to be the god of earth and harvests. [[Soyesa|'Soyesa']]' '''Ascended of Fire Soyesa is the youngest of the Four Ascended. Followers of her Chantry possess the fires of determination. Many have called her methods cruel, but she regularly campaigns across the world culling those she views unfit to exist with others. She claims domain over magic and fire. Demi-gods Myandeth The Myandeth are three of the god Dimdeth's children who were born into the chaotic eras of the Shatterers. They decided to use their rare exceptional gifts from birth to repair the world that the Shatterers had broken. They are the patron gods of the dwarves and Galkenites. Emberstride Phianthros Calphaer Calgarin Patrons Forgotten Lost long ago to the archives of history, few report to still hear the otherworldly voice of Forgotten singing softly inside their minds. Forgotten beckons for the death of all unnatural beings. Fiends summoned to Ilderon, monstrosities conjured by wild necromancers, and outsiders that somehow turn up stuck on Ilderon find themselves being hunted by Forgotten's followers. Anderis the Living Spirit Claiming to be a being from Providence, Anderis takes the form of a long winding sky serpent. He travels the rivers of Alyan seeking to protect the secrets the sacred waters hold. Milis the Forest Witch Also known as Siren of the Unbound, Milis is a bound that reached a terrifying level of intelligence. She often lures unsuspecting travelers to their doom. Few seek her out willingly, but those who do and live to tell the tale often return with strange abilities never before seen. Races of Ilderon Serii Dorii Tierii Important Historical Figures Deelah Wynrona Deelah was an Alildorii born after the Dorii had already taken to Gurion as their Permanent home in the Forgotten Era. When Emira began reporting of Serii walking from the newly given Earthfire, the young 20 year old Deelah was among the first to volunteer to head to Seadale to guide the fledgling creatures. Overtime, her attachment to Serii grew to become larger than her attachment to her own people. Through the political workings of Jinprius Mari, she was exiled permanently from Rion. She took up residence in Alilnegi and began to instruct the serii in arcane magic. With her guidance, many of the races of Ilderon have been captained out of countless tragedies. Cargog Calgarin Cargog Calgarin is known in history as the first mage and the mortal father of magic. Developing his own form of arcane magic from watching servants of gods, Cargog was able to venture out into the early unknown world of Ilderon and tame it. Shatterers The Infamous title of Shatterer is used to describe only the most horrific figures of Ilderon's history. Shatterer is a term that can refer to a god, demi-god, or mortal. Though some Shatterers have worked together, they are not recognized as a singular faction. The common thread between the seven historical Shatterers is that their actions and presence on Ilderon directly contributed towards the deaths of hundreds of thousands of lives. Leaders of the World People of Tales and Legends Woody Harold Woody Harold hates rape and likes putting tubes in sometimes artificial orifices. Stormur Esrasson Stormur the Troubled of Sigtyre.